The purpose of this program is to reduce incidence, morbidity and mortality from childhood cancer through education of physicians, nurses and medical students in the prevention, early diagnosis, evaluation, treatment and follow-up care of children with cancer. For medical students, our methods include lectures during their basic science years and assignment to children with cancer, lectures, discussions and opportunities for elective rotations in oncology during the clinical years. First, second and third year pediatric trainees attend weekly multidisciplinary tumor conferences and serve as house officers on the cancer research inpatient unit. Post-residency trainees have the opportunity for formal, structured, 1-2 year clinical cancer training experiences leading to careers as pediatric oncologists in group practices, cancer centers or medical schools. Practicing physicians receive cancer education by participation in the care of patients with cancer whom they refer to this center, by participation in tumor conferences, and by periodic presentations concerning childhood cancer at the weekly hospital Grand Rounds and monthly Mortality Conferences. Nurses receive in-service training in the care of children with cancer and participate in rounds and other formal teaching exercises as well.